He was never mine to lose
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Después de que Katniss regrese al Distrito 12, Madge decide darle una sorpresa visitándola en el bosque. No obstante, la joven Undersee no escoge el mejor de los días para ello.


_******Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

_"He was never mine to lose_

_Why regret what could not be?_

_These are words he'll never say_

_Not to me."_

**A Heart Full of Love – Les Misérables**

* * *

La joven rubia se asomó una vez más por la puerta de su habitación, vigilando el pasillo de la que es – a excepción de la Aldea de los Vencedores – la casa más acomodada y habitable del Distrito 12. El suelo de dicho pasillo estaba cubierto por una moqueta de un suave tono rojizo, que contrastaba con el blanco inmaculado de las paredes, contra las cuales había acomodados algunos muebles de madera noble.

Como hija del alcalde, Madge se había criado y había crecido en unas condiciones muy distintas del resto de los habitantes del Distrito 12 y, no obstante, a juzgar por las mirada que algunos de ellos le dirigían, desearía poder sido como cualquiera de los demás y no una niñita privilegiada que nada sabía del sufrimiento ajeno. Madge Undersee no era una desconsiderada, al contrario: era muy tímida y tenía un corazón dulce y compasivo, sólo que nadie parecía hablar con ella más de dos minutos para darse cuenta de ello.

A excepción de Katniss Everdeen, claro estaba.

Volviendo a cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio tras de sí, Madge pensó con cariño en la amistad que la unía a la vencedora de los septuagésimocuartos Juegos del Hambre, mucho antes de que la primógenita de la familia Everdeen tuviera tal distinción ante los ojos de todo Panem. Eran amigas desde que amban no tenían más que cinco o seis años y había estado en la misma clase desde entonces. Al contrario que el resto de las niñas de su clase, Katniss no parecía estar interesada en vestiditos, maquillaje y cotilleos sobre los chicos, sino que parecía disfrutar más del contenido de las clases y del silencio cuando se sentaba a comer en la cafetería en la escuela.

A ninguna de las dos les gustaba demasiado hablar, quizás por eso acabaron entablando tan buena relación: Katniss era su mejor amiga – puede incluso que fuera su única amiga – y lo había pasado realmente mal durante la pasada edición de los Juegos del Hambre. Lo que había hecho Katniss por su hermana era muy valiente, no hubiera esperado menos de ella, por eso fue a entregarle su pin del sinsajo – con la esperanza de que trajera a la joven Everdeen mejor suerte que a su anterior propietaria -.

Confiaba en que aquellas alas doradas la trajeran de vuelta al Distrito 12, de vuelta a casa.

Y, gracias al cielo, así había sido.

Madge sacó unas botas de cuero auténtico de una caja escondida bajo su cama y se dispuso a prepararse para su pequeña escapada al bosque. Desde que Katniss volvió, las dos habían ido juntas al bosque muchas veces, donde la primera de ellas intentaba que la otra aprendiera a manejar con destreza el arco y las flechas. Del mismo modo, Madge había tratado de enseñar a Katniss a tocar el piano, pero la joven Everdeen encontraba más agradable oírla a ella tocar que tratar de aprender algo que no le serviría de nada práctico en el futuro – aunque esa última parte es algo que nunca diría para no herir a su amiga -.

Aunque no llegaba a alcanzar el nivel de Katniss ni mucho menos, Madge había aprendido a defenderse bastante bien con el arco y las flechas. No obstante, prefería apuntar a árboles o arbustos en lugar de a seres vivos, ya que no quería hacerlo ni tenía necesidad de ello, dada la posición que el cargo de su padre daba a su familia en el Distrito 12.

Pues bien, iba a dar una sorpresa a Katniss llevándole una cesta de mimbre con gruesas rodajas de pan, un tarro de mermelada de fresas y unas cuantas cerezas. Llevaba bastante más cantidad de la que las dos muchachas pudieran compartir, pero Madge había pensado también en la familia de Katniss, aunque desde que la joven ganara los Juegos del Hambre, su supervivencia a la pobreza no había sido tal.

Una vez la joven se hubo preparado, vistiendo unos pantalones largos que jamás pensó que llegaría a ponerse – ya que Madge prefería los vestidos sencillos - y un jersey blanco lo suficientemente grueso como para protegerla del frío de la mañana. Tomó la cesta de mimbre bajo su brazo y comenzó a salir de su habitación por la ventana. Mientras bajaba cuidadosamente por una tubería cercana al quicio de la ventana, Madge pensó con una sonrisa en que Gale Hawthorne no daría crédito a sus ojos si se encontrara cerca de allí.

Madge conocía a Gale desde siempre, aunque no tenía tan seguro que él pudiera decir lo mismo de ella. Para ella, siempre había sido el misterioso chico mayor con el que Katniss cazaba desde el accidente de mina en que murieron los padres de ambos. Aquel joven siempre se mostraba responsable, callado y dedicado a sacar a su familia adelante: aquella determinación había despertado una gran admiración en la muchacha Undersee. Sin embargo, para Gale, Madge prácticamente no existía hasta hacía un par de años, cuando habían vuelto a florecer los fresales en los bosques del Distrito 12.

Fue entonces cuando Katniss comenzó a incluir la casa de Madge en su ruta de intercambios y trueques de las piezas de caza que conseguía en los bosques. Fue en el patio trasero de la casa del alcalde del 12 cuando Gale Hawthorne reparó por primera vez en la chica rubia del vestido blanco.

Gale siempre había pensado que ella era una especie de niña mimada incapaz de hacer nada de provecho ni que requisiese el más mínimo esfuerzo. Pero se equivocaba y lo demostró el día en que Katniss se ofreció voluntaria para ir a los Juegos del Hambre. Había permanecido fiel a su amiga, le había entregado su pin del sinsajo para que le diera suerte, para que la trajera de vuelta a casa.

Mientras Katniss estuvo fuera, Gale y Madge comenzaron a ser más cercanos el uno con el otro. Ambos visionaban preocupados cómo Katniss parecía escapar por los pelos de una trampa tras otra, de un tributo tras otro sin tregua alguna para descansar o para sentir dolor por la pérdida de la pequeña tributo del Distrito 11. Normalmente no hablaban mucho, no de otra cosa que no fuera Katniss, pero cuando la chica entró en los ocho finalistas, Gale y Madge comenzaron a ver los Juegos con sus manos entrelazadas.

Fue un gesto sincero, sin premeditación alguna, únicamente fruto del miedo que ambos sentían al ver a Katniss estar tantas veces en peligro de muerte, pero para Madge, aquel pequeño gesto conseguía hacer que sintiera un torbellino de mariposas en el estómago: la hacía olvidar por unos segundos todo el horror al que el Capitolio sometía a los distritos año tras año... Olvidaba lo injusta y triste que podía ser la vida.

Cuando Katniss y Peeta resultaron vencedores y volvieron al Distrito 12 entre gritos de victoria de los vecinos, Gale y Madge no volvieron a verse mucho, ni tampoco volvieron a cruzar palabra: Gale dividía todo su tiempo entre su trabajo en la mina, su familia y Katniss; y Madge sentía que el chico ya tenía demasiado sobre sus hombros como para robarle un tiempo que podría dedicar a reunir comida para alimentar a sus hermanos pequeños. Al acudir estos pensamientos a su mente, Madge pensó que podía dar parte del contenido de su cesta también a la familia de Gale, quien seguramente lo necesitaba mucho más que la de Katniss.

Dando un pequeño salto final, Madge aterrizó limpiamente en el patio trasero de su casa, sosteniendo contra su pecho la cesta de mimbre: comprobó que, a pesar de las condiciones en las que se había visto para poder mantenerla contra ella mientras iba bajando por la tubería, su contenido se mantenía intacto, como si lo acabara de preparar en la cocina de su casa. Sin más dilación, la hija del alcalde saltó la valla blanca de su casa y se dirigió con paso veloz a la valla falsamente electrificada para internarse en los bosques.

El llegar hasta el claro del bosque en el que Katniss solía cazar y donde había intentado enseñarla a manejar el arco fue fácil en comparación con lo que hubiera sido para la Madge de unos meses atrás: gracias a su mejor amiga, Madge se había vuelto muy hábil a la hora de saber cómo moverse en silencio, cómo identificar y evitar trampas del bosque... Por no hablar de la peligrosísima valla electrificada que nunca estaba en funcionamiento.

Madge esbozó una sonrisa al recordar las palabras de su amiga y continuó por su camino por el bosque, con la cesta de mimbre en la mano, como aquella niña del cuento que su padre le solía leer cuando era más pequeña a la hora de dormir. La muchacha se detuvo en sus pasos al distinguir la figura de Katniss sentada en una roca, a unos pocos metros de donde ella se encontraba. Madge sonrió al ver que había logrado encontrarla sin que su oído de cazadora la hubiera detectado.

Iba a apartar las ramas que la separaban de ella cuando se dio cuenta de que Katniss no estaba sola: a su lado derecho, sentado junto a ella, se encontraba Gale Hawthorne. Madge retrocedió un par de pasos, a la vez que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza: no esperaba encontrar también a Gale allí, ya que últimamente entraba muy temprano a trabajar en la mina y no siempre acompañaba a Katniss en sus jornadas de caza.

La muchacha aún estaba pensando si debía presentarse a ellos o no cuando vio cómo Gale inclinaba el rostro hacia el de Katniss, fundiéndose con la chica en un beso.

Madge permaneció paralizada ante aquella visión, aún con una mano apoyada en la superfice rugosa del tronco de aquel árbol. Abrió mucho los ojos y dejó escapar el aire: no podía creer lo que veía. Es decir, sabía que Gale sentía algo por Katniss, pero ¿y ella? Después de todo lo que había pasado con Peeta en los Juegos del Hambre... Los sentimientos de Peeta le habían parecido sinceros, pero ¿los de Katniss? Pasados unos instantes, Gale separó sus labios de Katniss, momento en el que Madge se dio la vuelta y se apoyó contra el árbol, apretando la cesta de mimbre contra su pecho, y mordiéndose el labio inferior para no echarse a llorar.

Él nunca había sido nada suyo, ¿por qué se lamentaba por algo que nunca había existido?

Haciendo el menor ruido posible, Madge comenzó a andar apartando las ramas bajas de los árboles, aún con la imagen de Gale besando a Katniss repitiéndose en su mente. Apenas habían pasado unos segundos cuando comenzó a correr, importándole ya muy poco que Katniss o Gale pudieran oírla, o incluso el hecho de que su pie pudiera caer en una trampa para animales. Lo único que quería la joven Undersee era salir de allí y cuanto antes mejor. Su respiración aún era agitada cuando abandonó las lindes del bosque y cruzó la valla electrificada, dando un pequeño traspiés al incorporarse del suelo.

Prácticamente como un autómata, Madge se dirigió a la antigua casa de Katniss, donde pudo ver a la señora Everdeen recogiendo unas últimas cosas: a ella le entregó la mitad del contenido de la cesta, quien se lo agradeció con una amable sonrisa y loándola como amiga de Katniss. Pero, aunque quisiera haberle prestado más atención a la señora Everdeen, lo único en lo que Madge podía pensar era en su próximo destino: la casa de los Hawthorne.

Se encontraba cerca de la plaza principal, por lo que Madge no tuvo demasiados problemas para encontrarla. Tan pronto como tocó un par de veces a la gastada puerta de la vivienda, la madre de Gale abrió la misma, sorprendiéndose de verla allí y preguntándole si había ocurrido algo malo. La chica se apresuró a negar la cabeza y se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora, tendiendo la cesta de mimbre a la señora Hawthorne. Su corazón se enterneció cuando vio cómo los ojos de la madre de Gale se llenaban de lágrimas y le daba las gracias una y otra vez.

La mujer dejó la cesta sobre una silla cercana y abrazó con cariño a Madge, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Madge le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa, mientras oía cómo los hermanos de Gale llegaban a la cocina y comenzaban a entusiasmarse al encontrarse con barras de pan, tarros de mermelada y también fresas, todo para ellos. La madre de Gale quiso invitarla a comer para agradecerle el gesto, pero la muchacha se excusó diciendo que su padre la esperaba ya en casa. Algo que no era cierto, por supuesto, pero nunca antes había deseado tanto estar sola.

Tras abandonar el hogar de los Hawthorne, Madge echó a andar a zancadas, pero no hacía su casa, sino hacia el lugar más apartado del Distrito 12, que en este caso era el cementerio donde las familias de los tributos caídos enterraban los restos que les entregaban el Capitolio una vez que habían caído en los juegos. Siempre solía haber alguien allí pero esta vez Madge se encontró a solas, puede que debido al hecho de que aquel año, los dos tributos del Distrito 12 habían sobrevivido.

La joven se dejó caer en un banco de piedra cercano al lugar donde estaba enterrada su tía Maysilee, una muchacha que, según su madre, se parecía mucho a ella y que había muerto en los Juegos del Hambre en los que Haymitch resultó vencedor. Sólo allí, en mitad de un paraje destinado al duelo y al recuerdo, Madge pudo empezar a verter lágrimas por su corazón roto. Nunca había sido plenamente consciente de lo que sentía por Gale hasta aquella mañana y, sin embargo, la muchacha sintió vergüenza por haber albergado algún tipo de esperanzas respecto a ellos.

Entre ella y Katniss, él siempre preferiría a Katniss. Esos momentos que había vivido con la última vencedora de los Juegos del Hambre, todas aquellas palabras, todos esos sentimientos compartidos... Eran algo que nunca le pertenecerían a ella.

Gale Hawthorne jamás sentiría ese cosquilleo en el estómago y ese rubor en las mejillas. Al menos no por ella.

* * *

**NdA:** Este fic forma parte de una tabla de diez retos que combina diferentes personajes de THG. En este caso, son Madge Undersee y Gale Hawthorne, una pareja por la que siento mucho apego en el fandom de THG. Me gusta mucho el personaje de Madge y lamento mucho que no saliera en la película, ya que creo que su presencia es muy importante, tanto como apoyo para Katniss como para explicar la historia de Maysilee Donner... Pero bueno, ya verán los de Lionsgate. Nada más que añadir, espero que os haya gustado el fic =).


End file.
